A Minecraft Story
by virtuality
Summary: My first story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this my first story, enjoy**

**A day in minecraft**

Virtualcreeper woke up, "what the heck." He said, "why am I even here?" he was in a semi-smooth plain with a calm breeze.

"wow" he said. He felt like he was hit in the head. He felt there, "huh?, headphones?" A full non-damaged pair of perfectly

Fitting headphones sat on his head. As this processes through his mind, his vision became slightly twisted for a second, his chest started aching,

and he felt like losing all control _willingly. S_o with that he got up, feeling forced, and walked to a tree "what?" He lifted his hand, he soon started to get what was going on. "NO NO NO DO-" before he could stop it, he punched the tree. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, a crack apeared in the tree, right were he punched it, he kept punching it until it broke. A small cube dropped on the ground, and then, something clicked, "wait why is _everything_ made of cubes?!" He asked himself. He shrugged it off and picked it up, he walked around and punched more trees until he got 16. He was warped to a trance. In his trance he saw a sick, disfigured, yet very intelligent-looking being he couldn't help but looking at it...

**To be continued...**

**A/N: this is my first, I wanted to make something that sticks out please tell me if it was good, or tell me if it needs improvement. **

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to thank exb756, pastrinator, and hailshadow for the support I can't believe that someone would take the time to sit down and read my story and review it. Oh and There will be a twist, you'll see ;)**

**A day in minecraft**

this figure had a pointed tooth and a long neck, it forced him to create and destroy, it made him build too, painfully working for days without rest. After hours of bizarre building and destroying, it all stopped. He was free...

-"I know!" he said then he grabbed three sparkly gems his "master" made him get.

,Then, he made an axe, as soon as he did, he felt something, it felt unnatural, it hurt, more than last time. After suffering hours and then came pleasure and it went back and forth, back and forth until

He then could not bear it anymore. He took out the axe, and hit around, and then hit something behind him, and broke it.

Suddenly there was a light...

He woke up, he was in a wooden structurem, he saw a boy, about 15 years of age, staring at him...

-"wow" he said, looking at the closet, "uh.. closet time!".

-"Wait?! WHAT!?" He said while being pushed into the closet.

-"SHUT THE FRICK UP" said virtualcreeper, then he heard footsteps.

-"Derek, sweetie, I have your laundry".

The women came in...

There was nothing...

She heard groans coming from the closet,

And a hole in the floor...

But this hole was_ perfectly square_

_**outside**_

virtualcreeper wows at the city he recalls a time lighting buildings on fire, he loved it, all the screams,

-"_perfect timing" _he thought, and got his flint and steel out.

He lit everything he saw on fire, but then there was a man wearing a blue suit with a golden badge, he walked up

-"son, you're under arrest" said the man

-"What!?" Virt asked

The officer was surprised when virts' hands _could not go behind his back_

**to be continued...**

**A/N: well, do you think that's better? tell me in a review I will make longer chapters in the future**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi I hope to attract new readers to read my story so yeah... I could use someone who would read my story so here you go**

**A minecraft story**

The cop is now trying to put virt's hands in cuffs, but...

They just won't go. So he finds that everything is putting together unusually awkward,

-"What the heck? why are his arms in this weird shape? uhhh... too much coffee. (clèche, doncha think?)" then he took out his nightstick, to knock him out.

-"Wow, your stick is pretty." said Virt

-"Kid, how old are you?" replied the cop

-"I really don't know."

-"Well guess what."

-"What."

-"You're going to go to a 'magical place'" talking to Virt like a child.

-"that sounds epic, when do we leave?"

-"Right now, hehehe."

They then drove for miles and miles, until they got to a facility in the middle of nowhere. -"Where are we?" Asked Virt.

-"At the place" Replied the cop.

Inside the place there were cells, lots of them, with numbers over them.

Each one had a creature/character inside, here are a few of them.

#56538 star, fox

#671293 Aran, samus

#173920 kirby

As he viewed the countless cells in the long hallway, then at the end, there was one more,

#777777 virtualcreeper

He was shocked. -"What is this?" He asked.

-"your new home." Replied the cop and he pushed virtualcreeper into the cell...

After a few hours he was called out of his cell.

After he went to a clean, white room, with a large table.

-"Ok, what looks like the thing that you came out of?" Asked a man.

-"This thing" he replied, pointing to a computer.

-"Very well" the man said, and pushed virtualcreeper back into the cell.

He had a roommate... herobrine.

-"Well... what do we have here." Asked herobrine.

-"uh... a cell" Replied virtualcreeper.

-"NO YOU IDIOT" herobrine yelled. "I'm talking about you"

-"Oh"

"So... help me get out of here"

-"But, how, we don't have picks, or shovels, or anything"

-"well I know how"

-"How"

-"You'll see"

_**Hours later...**_

they had punched a hole in the floor. -"why do we do this?" Asked Virt.

-"See the dirt? we can dig a hole in the ground to get out" replied herobrine.

Once they got out Virt asked herobrine, -"how did you get out anyway?"

-"Long story" replied herobrine

_**Flashback**_

-"Derek, sweetie?" (This is left off from the begining of chap 2)

"What happened to you"

**A/N: Please r&r and tell me if it was good or not, or needs improvement**

**Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I rushed that last chapter, still pretty new, so... yeah I'll take everyones advice, just keep giving it... enjoy. **

**A day in minecraft**

She then pulled her son out of the closet, -"What happened to you?" She said.

Derek than stood up looking like a drunk man, -"D-d-d-da boxxxxxxxx maaan." He mumbled.

-"What are you talking about?" Replied his mother.

-"Shuddup *censored because i feel like it*." Said Derek.

his mother was shocked at this, -"How dare you say this to your own mother?!" She replied.

As she tries too pick him up, as she does this, behind her is the computer that Virt came out of, it sparked, and then a blinding light comes from it, then, another being comes from the machine, Herobrine.

after he pulls himself from the machine, he walks over to the women, -"Closet time" he says.

Then he pushes the mother and son in the closet.

Then he jumps into the pre-dug hole in the ground, -"Now what do we have here?" Proclaims Herobrine, as he looks around his environment

-"theres something wrong with this world" he says -"...Lightning time..."

Then he started summoning bolts of lighting to destroy the town

Until then he was calling destruction untill a police car pulled over.

-"who in the h-" said the cop before being cut off.

-"my name is Lord Herobrine" replied herobrine.

**A/N: sorry guys, its been awhile, too many things were going on at my**

**House, one more thing, has anyone seen a author by the name "ded protectr"?**

**Write a reveiw to tell me if you have. I WANT TO KNOW.**


End file.
